One Last Visit
by hurricanes
Summary: Tonight is the last night that Harry will see Hermione as Ginny looks on, but it might not be what you expect.. A short oneshot I wrote a while back and I wanted to share, reviews are very welcome!


She spins around in the grass, feeling it whip against her legs with every movement. The rain pours down on her, relentless. But she loves it. She welcomes the rain. Her eyes sparkle with happiness, almost inviting him to join her. Her golden brown hair is plastered to her face and hugs her shoulders. And she is still spinning.  
We can both hear her laughter, an unknown joke shared between her and the rain. It is a real laugh, a throw-your-head-back type laugh. Her eyes glow with amusement. She is not unaware that he is there, watching her. And she is not unaware that I am there, watching him. Every so often I see her glance in his direction. But still he watches her, not moving from his position.

The rain is still pouring down upon the three of us. He never could understand what she loved about the rain so much; he was convinced that it was just a silly thing she said, perhaps she'd read it in one of those countless books of hers. But now he understands. The rain makes her feel free, the one time she can escape the harsh realities of life, escape the judgmental eyes. Maybe that is why people never go out in the rain. Maybe they are scared they'll see the spinning girl, whose laughter will forever ring in their ears, and whose eyes will be staring back at theirs whenever they close theirs.  
Suddenly she stops spinning. She just stands there. Staring up at the sky. The rain landing in her eyes, and sliding down her cheeks. I wonder if she is going to walk away from her spot, walk over to him and allow him to guide her into the warmth. But she is still standing there. He tries to walk towards her but his feet won't move. As though his heart is saying _wait_. He looks back towards her, and sees her mouth slightly open. Catching the raindrops. A smile spreads across her face, turning into a grin, then a small laugh, until it grows. Turning into full-blown laughter. She is still staring up at the sky. As though she is laughing at the rain itself. The laughter starts to fade, until a soft whisper ghosts over her lips.

"_Can you see me?_"  
Over and over again, she repeats this. Each time it grows louder. Until she is shouting her defiance at the stars, screaming at them to see her. Then it is over before it started. She lowers her head, and turns to face him. She beckons him over. Cautiously he makes his way over to her, not wanting to walk too fast, not wanting to show his eagerness. He wraps his arms around her. Desperately trying to warm her frozen body. She looks up at him, and she repeats what she was screaming earlier.

"_Can you see me?_"  
His lips seem to be incapable of responding, so he just nods his head like a mute. She quirks her eyebrow at him but remains silent. I can see the amusement dancing across her eyes though. He's trying to force his lips into moving. But they remain ever still. She puts her finger to his lips and shakes her head.  
"_Promise me, that you'll always see me_".

Again he is incapable of responding, so he just nods his head again. Hesitantly, she presses her lips to his. It is not a passion filled kiss, like the ones they always show on the big screen. But it's not a chaste kiss, not a child's kiss. It is a kiss filled with promise, the promise that he will always see her. My heart starts to break, and the jealousy rears to the front of my mind, but I push it back. They pour all their emotions out into that one kiss. Then that unavoidable time is back, it's a bittersweet taste. It's only when he opens his eyes that he realizes she's gone. But, this time, he knows that it'll be the last time. The last time we both see the spinning girl, the last time she will visit. We'll start seeing her less and less. The image of her will slowly fade, until all we have left is a whisper of what were once her laughter, and the promise he made her. The promise that he shall always see her. He turns towards me then, his eyes broken. I hold my arms out for him, and he walks into them. I hold him close, trying to express all your emotions in that one embrace. I know I will never be able to fill that hole in his heart. I'll try anyway. As I lead him away, he trails his hand over the stone. As he's walking with me, he is whispering to himself. I can only catch a few words. "_Tried…Come back…Rest in peace darling…_"


End file.
